Raven's Romance
by stubbendick26
Summary: Jane and Alec want to go to The Firehearts last concert, they are able to talk the kings into it but what happens when they meet Raven lead singer to the group. How does she know about vampires? What will the queens do? How does Raven get man or men she wants and needs? Will Jane and Alec finally get a mother figure they so desperately want and need?


_**Jane POV**_

"ALEC!" I yelled through the castle trying to find my twin brother.

"What Jane? Are you alright?" he asked as he rushed around the corner almost running into me.

"I'm fine Look" I said as I handed him a flyer that said our favorite band The Firehearts were coming to Volterra as their last stop at the end of their tour.

"Wow maybe master Aro will let us go. I heard that Raven wanted to end her career as a singer and settle down" Alec said as we made our way to the throne room. Raven is the lead singer of the Firehearts and she did pretty much everything.

"I have heard that, do you think she would visit the castle for a little while?" I asked I glanced at Alec and he shrugged.

"Ah Jane and Alec, what can I do for you my dears?" Aro asked looking upset and bored which told us he was not happy with his wife.

"Evening master Aro, we were wondering if you would allow us to see the Firehearts at the Plaza tomorrow night. This is their last tour with their lead singer Raven and I would very much like to meet her." I said as I handed the flyer to Aro. On the flyer there is a picture of the entire band with Raven in the front, I always thought Raven would make a great addition to our family. Raven has black hair that rest in the middle of her back and has red and blue natural highlights running through it. She has an hour glass figure and stands at 5'10, her pale blue eyes really popped with her hair color.

"I don't see why not, why don't we all go I think we would all enjoy a night away from the wives and stress of ruling" Aro said as he passed the flyer around to his brothers Marcus and Cauis.

"I will say this she is a gorgeous young woman. What do you know of the lead singer?" Cauis asked as he motioned for us to sit down and tell him everything we knew about Raven.

"Well her name is Raven Fireheart, she is 20 years old, she made the band to escape an abusive home. Raven does pretty much everything in the band. She can play just about every instrument they play but she loves to sing more. This is their last tour because Raven wants to travel and settle down in one place." I said looking at Alec who nodded.

"Raven is a southern girl at heart and she can sing any type of music, she loves to read, write, ride horses, paints, and I believe she loves to dance. Not everything we hear is true so we would probably get the truth from her, if they let us talk to her." Alec said and I grinned at him.

"She sounds like she has all of our interests, hmmm she sounds like what we have been looking for. We just need to get rid of the wives if Raven is the one for us." Marcus said looking excited. I must of looked confused because Cauis smiled at me.

"When we were first turned a fortune teller told us that our true mate would be one in the same and she would share our interest." Cauis said then smiled for the first time in centuries.

"The fortune teller also told us that she would be powerful even before being turned." Marcus said as he looked at the flyer again while running his finger over Raven's face.

"When is this concert?" Aro asked just as the wives came into the throne room they all looked like they wanted something.

"Tomorrow night" I said then bowed and left with Alec.

"It would so assume if she was the master's mate, we could hear her play and sing all the time. Maybe even become friends and stretching this maybe we could finally have a mother figure." I whispered the last part. Alec and I were turned when we were only 12 years old and we never had a positive role model, and we really needed that.

"It would be nice to have a mother but don't get your hopes up since people tend to run the other way" Alec said looking down at his hands, I knew he wanted a family, I sighed as we continued to our room. I couldn't wait to meet Raven.

_**Raven POV**_

"Mike is everything set up and ready?" I asked my manager, I hated the man and I was ready to get out of the music business and just enjoy my life. My parents died two months ago trying to catch my tour bus and get money from me.

"Yes your majesty" Mike said sarcasticly, I rolled my eyes and went to my dressing room to get ready for the concert which is in a few hours. I showered quickly, then straightened my hair and put dark makeup on. I had black eye liner around my eyes and a light red on my eyelids. I stood from my vanity and slipped on my white silk gown. My gown has diamonds under my breasts and flowed to my ankles. I put on my white stiletto heels and put on my pentagram necklace, my necklace is made of white gold and diamonds. I smiled and headed for the stage, the band was already waiting. I walked onto the stage and looked around. I glanced up at the Royal box and it was full of vampires, I smiled and winked at the children sitting there with huge smiles. I am a very powerful witch and I know what things are before they tell me anything. I nodded to my band and grabbed the microphone.

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

I smiled as I looked up at the Royal booth and noticed three men watching me intently.

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents'mistakes

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

The song was over and I smiled at my band, I smiled then prepared for my next song.

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...

_[Verse 1]_  
Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough

I looked up at the Royal booth as the little girl stood up and started to sing with me and the boy just smiled at his sister as did all the men.

_[Chorus]_  
You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

_[Verse 2]_  
It doesn't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It doesn't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

_[Chorus]_  
_[Musical Break]_  
  
...

_[Chorus]_  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...

"Thank you! Please go to the restrooms or to get a snack, we will be back in a moment."

I said then went to my dressing room to change into something more up beat. I slipped my gown off then grabbed my tight hip huggers and slipped them on, I put on my black cowboy boots, then slipped a blood red corset that only covered my breasts. I smiled then left my room and headed back to the stage, I watched the band get back to their places. I glanced up at the Royal booth and everyone was still there but now there were three women and they looked pissed. The music started and I walked out, I grinned at the looks on the Royal men's faces.

Well I ain't never been the barbie doll type  
No I can't swig that sweet champagne,  
I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a  
4 wheel drive tailgate

I've got posters on my wall of Skynard,  
Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me but I don't  
give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard  
with a baby on my hip

Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal*Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
You might think I'm trashy, A little too hard core  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door

Hey I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I'm redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah

I Said Hell Yeah

I smiled as everyone started dancing and singing along with me. I looked up at the booth at the children.

"Would you two like to come and help me sing the next song?" I asked they looked up at the men who nodded, I heard them squeal and rush from the booth, I smiled and chuckled. I waited for them, I smiled when I saw Bruno walk with them across the stage to me. "What are your names?" I asked as I squated down to their level.

"Jane and Alec Volturi" Jane said, I smiled at them.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I am Raven Fireheart and I would like for you and your family to visit with me after the concert. Is this alright with you?" I asked smiling at the large smiles on the faces light up, they glanced at the men in their group and they nodded, they squealed again and hugged me.

"Good now let's sing our song" I said nodding at my band and Bruno who brought out a couple of chairs for the children and one for me. We sat down and prepared for the song.

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

How do I live?

I smiled at the children and hugged them before they returned to their seats.

"We have one last song then I am retiring" I whispered into the microphone.

Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hair-do  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah You know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
Drive the man folk crazy  
But any girl can see

(Chorus)  
You're just a homewrecker  
I know what you're doing  
You think you're gonna ruin what I've got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter, I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man, you don't stand a chance  
You're just a homewrecker

I'm sure you've waited for a long long time to find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this.. I'll let you decide..  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside

(Repeat Chorus)

Now honey I'm a christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin'  
Your pretty little butt..  
Is that clear enough?

"Thank you and goodnight" I said then left the stage life for good. I went to my dressing room and packed up my things, I looked up when a knock came to the door.

"Ms. Fireheart the children you invited to hang out with you are here with the rest of their families.

"Come on in" I said as I continued to pack, I smiled as I looked up when the children came in with at least 8 others. "Good evening everyone, I am Raven Fireheart. Please come in make yourselves comfortable while I finish packing up my things." I said as I put my book of shadows in my bag then filled it with my clothes and jewelry. I smiled when I saw Jane zip up my garment bag with my white gown inside. "Thank you my dear, alright now that's done how about introductions" I said smiling at the children as they sat down next to me and held my hands.

"I am Aro, this is Marcu, Cauis, Felix, Demetri" Aro said I noticed he didn't introduce the women which made me grin a little.

"I am Athenodora, this is Sulipian, and Didyme we are their wives" Athenodora said with an evil grin, I snickered a little then glanced at the children, they both looked down and were upset.

"What is the matter sweethearts?" I whispered to them, I put a soundproof barrier up around us so no one will hear them.

"We don't them, they are mean to us, they hate us. We were hoping that you would stay at the castle with us for a little while." Alec said in a very low whisper.

"Well I would love to stay but you have to ask your kings first. And don't worry I will not let them hurt you I promise." I said smiling at them, they hugged me tightly. I put the barrier down and smiled at the kings.

"Why couldn't we hear your conversation with those two?" Didyme demanded and I glared at her.

"Because you were not suppose to hear that conversation with Jane and Alec." I said then smiled as Bruno came in and grabbed my bags to put in my limo.

"Where are you staying my dear?" Cauis asked I looked up at him.

"Um I have not decided yet, but I know I would like to see more of Volterra. It is such a beautiful city." I said grinning at the children. "Maybe Jane and Alec will be able to give me a tour, if that is alright with you my kings." I said smiling as light bulbs were starting to on over their heads.

"I don't know, it would have to go in the evening." Marcus said thinking about it.

"Don't worry we will avoid the sun" I said standing then headed for the door but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"We would like to invite you to stay with us at the castle" Aro said as he gently rubbed my arm.

"Thank you, I accept" I said smiling at the glares the wives were giving me. The children were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Come my dear, you can rest then spend the rest of your time here with Jane and Alec" Cauis said as he put his hand on my lower back and gently guided me out to my limo. We left the Plaza and headed for the castle, Jane and Alec talked the whole time while the men tried to figure me out and what I knew and the women were trying to think of ways to get rid of me.


End file.
